


because i knew you

by Homeistheimpala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom!misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeistheimpala/pseuds/Homeistheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha finds out Cas is getting killed off (set around season 6) and Jensen fucks him into the bed.<br/>Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because i knew you

Jensen glared at Jared from across the room. It wasn’t friendly and a stranger would have figured Jensen wanted to kill the other man. Jensen thought, that after a few years working on Supernatural, he would get used to sleeping in hotels, attending cons and talking to strangers. Attending cons were fun and slightly disturbing. Talking to strangers even more so, but he was an actor and it came with the territory.  
Sleeping in hotels, however.  
Sleeping in hotels  _alone_ , however.  
That never ended well.   
It was mainly because he was used to Jared’s constant presence. After years of sleeping in the same room as someone whom he cared for and trusted, sleeping alone, when he knew Jared was right there, passing him over for  _Gen_ , whom he had nothing against. That didn’t stop him from glaring at her and Jared. She felt his gaze and smiled, waggling her eyebrows.  
He gave her a  _don’t flatter yourself_  face. She stuck her tongue out at him. It was nice that Jared had found someone mature. 

  
‘Hey, grumpy face.’ Misha appeared out of nowhere and poked at Jensen’s side.  
‘Quit it.’ Jensen grumbled, batting Misha’s arm lightly. ‘So the girl didn’t eat you alive?’  
Jensen was referring to the girl who was staring starry eyed at Misha while looking like she wanted to devour him.   
‘Oh, that one. She was quite straightforward. Asked my room number.’  
‘And what did you do?’   
Misha smirked.  
‘I gave her a number.’  
‘A number.’ Jensen said skeptically, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Misha feigned innocence.   
‘What’s got your panties all in a twist?’ he asked after taking the glass out of Jensen’s hand and downing it.   
‘You look wretched.’ Jensen commented. Misha shrugged, taking another glass from a passing waiter.  
‘Don’t ignore the question.’ Misha said sternly, nursing the glass.  
‘Jared ditched me for Gen.’  
‘And?’  
‘And I don’t know where I’m going to sleep.’  
‘I’m sure someone will keep you company.’ Misha sounded oddly bitter, causing Jensen’s forehead to burrow. The look he shot him was the universal sign of, ‘u ok?’  
Misha swallowed the rest of the glass, waving to the waiter.  
‘I’m fine.’ Misha muttered. Jensen doubted it, but didn’t push. The waiter came with a tray of drink. Misha took the tray and waved the waiter off.  
‘Mish…’  
‘Shhh.’ Misha handed him a drink.  
Half an hour later found them shit drunk and being dragged outside the party by Jared.   
‘Seriously, you two?’ Jared muttered, sighing at the two weighs on either of his side.   
‘I don’t like you.’ Jensen grumbled.   
‘Yes okay.’ Jared let out a laugh.   
They made it to the corridor without incident when Matt Cohen opened a door and yelled, ‘Screw you, Collins!’   
‘Bleeeh.’ Was Misha’s eloquent response.   
‘She ripped my shirt.’ Matt said, locking his door.   
‘Instagram it.’ Misha shot back as Jared hauled him into a room.   
‘You two stay in here, okay?’   
Jensen fell on the only bed, beside Misha. A clicking sound made Jensen look up. Jared was holding a camera.  
‘That better not make the Internet!’ Jensen warned as Jared ran out.   
‘It might break the Internet.’ Misha said under his breath. He was right. The fangirls would go nuts. A silence fell over the room, not exactly uncomfortable.   
‘Gonna tell me what’s wrong?’ Jensen finally asked.   
‘Noooope. I just want to get drunk and…’ Misha trailed off, staring at Jensen.   
‘Drunker then you already are?’   
Misha didn’t say anything.   
‘Misha.’ Jensen’s hand reached out and tugged Misha’s hair, for no apparent reason. Misha visibly relaxed.   
‘They’re killing off Cas.’ Misha said finally and Jensen sucked in a breath. ‘I’m guessing for good this time.’   
‘Oh.’   
Jensen felt a stab of pain. If Misha left, that meant no more meeting on set. He’d come to conventions but not as often. Slowly but surely, they would go their separate ways. It shocked Jensen how vehemently he didn’t want that.   
Perhaps that’s what made Jensen lean over and press his lips to Misha’s. It was small, almost chaste but for the way Misha arched into it.   
In a swift movement, Jensen straddled Misha.   
’ I thought you were drunk.’ Misha said breathlessly.   
‘Not for this.’   
Jensen kissed Misha again, deeper. Misha’s hands settled in Jensen hair and Jensen licked his way into Misha’s mouth.   
When they pulled away for air, their breathing was ragid and the room felt feverishly hot.   
‘Jen.’ Misha sighed softly. Jensen ground his hips against Misha’s and an oh fell out of Misha’s mouth. Jensen ground harder, littering marks all over Misha’s neck. Jensen quickly pulled Misha’s shirt off and then his own. Misha’s hands found Jensen’s bare skin and ran over his back. Jensen leaned in, leaving another bruising kiss on Misha because making his was down with butterfly kisses down Misha’s torso. Misha looked down as Jensen unbuckled his belt, pupils blown wide. Jensen smiled, suddenly shy, even though his hand was on Misha’s crotch. Placing a light kiss on Misha’s hipbone, Jensen worked the belt open, letting it fall beside the bed. He popped the buttons open and yanked Misha’s jeans down, earning a gasp for his trouble.   
‘Always took you for a screamer.’ Jensen commented. Misha’s laugh turned into a moan as Jensen mouthed Misha through the tented cloth.   
‘Jen.’ Misha growled and the sound sent shivers down Jensen’s spine.   
Without further ado, Jensen pulled the boxers down and Misha kicked the clothing away. A stray jeans leg hit Jensen’s head.   
Misha’s apologies were cut off by Jensen licking Misha’s cock slowly.   
‘Is it- oh- necessary to be that slow?’ Misha panted out. He could feel Jensen smiling.   
Jensen took in the tip of Misha’s cock in his mouth.  
‘Fuck!’   
Jensen huffed out a laugh, breath tickling Misha. Jensen swirled his tongue and placed a hand on Misha’s hip, pressing down the tremors.   
As Jensen took all of Misha in his mouth, sucking, Misha’s hips tried to move, trying to fuck into the warmth.   
Whimpers and moans and curses were falling out of Misha’s mouth, hands clutching the bed sheets, body tense and wonton.   
‘Fuck me.’ Misha moaned, head thrown back.   
The sudden loss of warmth and pressure made Misha’s eyes snap to Jensen’s. Jensen was looking at him, pupils blown in lust, tongue between teeth, just looking at Misha, as though he was trying to figure something out.   
Apparently coming to a decision, Jensen got up, knelt between Misha’s legs and leaned down, pressing a wet kiss on Misha’s lips. Then he leaned forward, rummaging the drawer.   
‘Lube’s in the bag.’ Misha choked out, hands running up and down Jensen.   
Jensen nodded and made to get off when Misha grabbed him by the hooks of his jeans and pulled him in.   
‘You have too much on.’ He muttered between kisses, rubbing Jensen’s nipples. Jensen gasped his agreement into Misha’s mouth.   
Jensen’s jeans and underwear got lost while going to get a lube and condoms and coming back.   
Finally, Misha got to touch all of Jensen. Misha ran his hands everywhere, down the gloves of his ass and pulling his thighs closer. He bit small kisses on Jensen’s shoulder as Jensen shuddered when Misha ghosted over his cock.   
Jensen pulled away and pushed Misha’s legs apart. Misha’s breath quickened at the thought of what was to come.   
Jensen squirted lube into his hand, warming it up before pressing a slick finger to Misha’s hole. Misha sucked in a breath as Jensen’s finger circles his hole before dipping in and sweetmothermary.   
Misha tried to relax at the intrusion as Jensen slowly worked into him. The second finger caused an outright moan, as it stretched him, causing a burn.   
‘Fuck. Oh, fuckfuckfuck.’ Misha moaned as a finger brushed against his prostate. He bucked into nothing until Jensen’s hand pushed him down still.   
‘More.’ Misha gritted out and Jensen obliged, adding a third finger.   
Soon, the pain was gone and it seems as though every nerve was on end. Jensen slowly thrust his fingers in and out, leaving Misha a wanting mess, sprouting a string of indistinguishable words.   
Jensen pulled out his fingers and lined his cock to Misha’s entrance.   
Letting out a breath, he moved in slowly.   
Misha let out a broken sound as Jensen bottomed out. It still burned slightly but it felt good, oh so good. Misha pulled Jensen down for a frantic kiss before moving his hips slowly, urging Jensen to move.   
The pace started off as slow, allowing Misha to get used to the feeling. It was only when Misha started thrusting back that the pace increased. Jensen hit Misha’s prostate and a cry tore out of Misha as the movements on his hips became erratic.   
‘Fuck, right there, fuck me, fuck yes.’  
The feeling of Jensen surrounded him and pushed him over the edge. He came screaming Jensen’s name. Jensen fucked him through his orgasm. A hand fell on Misha’s and their fingers intertwined and Jensen came, falling undone as Misha ran a finger along his cock.   
Jensen pulled out and lay beside Misha. Misha curled into his body.   
‘Well, that was…’ Jensen trailed off, letting out a breath.   
‘Yeah.’ Misha agreed.   
Silence fell. Jensen’s breathing evened out and before long, both men were asleep.   
-   
The thing with fangirls is, that most of them are insane. For Misha, that’s fine, because he’s equally insane. Jensen figured he would be nice and stuff and just not even bother trying to understand them. They were amazing and he appreciated them. He did not understand them.   
But right then, he felt like giving them all free donuts or something.   
‘A movement?’ Jensen said incredulously.   
‘Bring Cas back.’ Jared snickered.   
‘Always the fan favourite.’ Jensen whacked Misha on his head.   
‘I’m just that loveable, what can I say.’ Misha said, barely looking up from the laptop.   
‘Tumblring. People are quite passionate about this. Then there are the haters.’  
A moments silence.  
‘My minions are awesome.’   
‘You’re awesome.’ Jensen moved forward and stole a small kiss. Misha smiled.   
Until they heard the snapping of a camera.   
‘Jared!’  
‘Already sent to the crew, bye now!’   
Jared ran out the door, laughing.


End file.
